Worth The Wait
by lcvald
Summary: Hermione returns to England after going to school abroad. She has a great job at the ministry and a new man, a very sexy former professor. Just some lighthearted fun.


Sunday brunch at Grimmauld Place had become a tradition for Potter and friends since the end of the war. This Sunday in particular was a very special one. For the first time in four years Hermione Granger will be returning to the UK. She had been living in America attending a Muggle university that also had a very secret magical university attached. She had spent holidays and summers in the states to finish her double education, finally graduating this past week. She was returning to England and a new job at the ministry.

So many things had changed since the war. Hermione and Ron had a very short courtship that ended when she informed him that she would be going to university after finishing her makeup year at Hogwarts. Ron was annoyed, he had expected to get married then and start a family. He argued that even Harry was going to marry Ginny after school. This was said much to Harry's surprise. Harry was committed to Ginny but was not ready for marriage. He wanted to accomplish a few things first like Auror training.

Suffice it to say Hermione and Ron ended their relationship when she received her acceptance

letter. Ron being Ron blamed Snape. During Hermione's last year at Hogwarts she became Snapes apprentice. He became somewhat of an academic advisor and completely approved of her decision to attend the dual university. He had long since apologized for his previous behavior with her and Harry and most students explaining that he had to maintain that persona to be an effective double agent. He was grateful to Harry not only for defeating Voldermort but for also finding a way to get his body to Poppy.

Snape had expected Voldermort would try to kill him and took a chance on it being with Nagini. He had been taking an anti venom daily to counter the poison in Nagini's bite. That did not however save his life. He had lost a lot of blood and had to be taken to the infirmary for blood replenishing potion among others. After viewing Snapes memories Harry sent Hermione to the Shrieking Shack to help Snape. After an hour of Poppy and Hermione administering the potions Severus Snape got up took his wand and joined the fight. This time letting the death eaters and order know whose side he was on. He was able to hex Dolohov before he could kill Remus. He then joined Harry after Harry returned from the dead to confront Voldermort. The surprise on Voldermort's face when he saw Severus Snape alive and apparently fighting alongside Harry Potter was priceless. It was then when Harry announced to all who was there how Snape was following Dumbledore's orders when he killed him and was still following his orders from beyond via the portrait in the Headmaster's office.

It was when Bellatrix Lestange took a curse from Molly Weasley that Harry sent the final blow. The Dark Lord, Voldermort, He who Must Not Be Named became He Who Bit The Dust. All Death Eaters who didn't escape were rounded up by the Aurors and Snape was put on house arrest under McGonagall's care until a trial could be held for the double spy. With the testimony from Harry, Snapes memories and Dumbledore's portrait as well as a written document Kingsley Shacklebolt had, Severus Snape was a free man returning to his former position as potions professor for a few years to help rebuild the school.

Hermione was the only one of the trio to return to school to take her Newts. She was given an apprenticeship with Snape and was able to finish all her Newts before Christmas break that year. During the year she spent as Snapes assistant a good friendship formed between the Gryffindor princess and the bat of the dungeons, who really didn't resemble a bat any longer, relaxing his severe clothing choices. More often than not the Potions master could be seen wearing a simple white oxford shirt, black slacks and his cloak draped open. He no longer had to be the sneering, snarky Professor. He was however still a very strict and demanding teacher.

When he dropped the glamour he had on for nearly 20 years, teachers and students alike were shocked. He no longer had the sallow skin, though he was still very light, his teeth were straight and his nose was still large but no longer crooked. And that greasy , lanky hair of his was clean, baby fine and shortened. The lines that were on his face from living his double life were gone and he smiled, occasionally. When Hermione asked him why he had the glamour he told her he had to look older and less attractive when he started teaching at such a young age. He needed to maintain some kind of authority being only twenty. He was gradually going to drop the glamour but after the first few years teaching he realized sixth and seventh year girls still had crushed on the snarky Snape, he was terrified what would happen if they saw his real face.

Hermione was hysterical after that admission, knowing from personal experience that in sixth and seventh year there were several girls who were hot for Snape and his silky voice. Ok so she was one of them. When she asked him what prompted him to drop the glamour now he told her he was tired of looking at the snarky Snape in the mirror and felt it was safe to drop the glamour since he was pushing forty and thought the girls would look at him as old. Again Hermione laughed and told him he really was delusional.

As the friendship between Snape and Hermione grew he gave her advice about her future. He offered to go to Australia with her and help her return her parents memories. After her parents were over the initial shock and fear for their daughter they listened as Severus and Hermione explained the past years events. That was when her parents asked her what her plans were for university and they discussed whether she would go to a magical or Muggle University. Realizing that her parents would want to encourage her to go to a Muggle school Snape suggested she do both and gave her a list of schools in the UK, Europe and America. It took a few months to research all the schools but Hermione decided on the school on Boston. It offered everything she wanted; she would be able to study political science in the Muggle and magical world as well as charms, transfiguration and potions.

Leaving England so soon after retrieving her parents was difficult but they promised to visit the US often since Mrs. Granger had a younger sister who lived there. Hermione thought it would be just as hard leaving Ron but he broke it off with her the minute she told him she was going to university. Leaving Harry was hard though, he was her best friend and they had been through so much together. He also promised to visit her in the states saying it would give him a chance to travel, sans the tent.

So on a warm August day Hermione Granger left England not to return until four years later with a masters in charms, potions, transfiguration and political science ready to take on a new job at the Ministry working with the Muggle Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Now on this day in late May three men sat in the Black family library waiting for Harry to bring home the guest of honor. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and oddly enough Severus Snape discussed the homecoming of one of their favorite witches. Sirius had returned from the cursed veil the night of the final battle, simply pulling himself out, standing up and waltzing out of the Department of Mysteries. He went to Grimmauld Place and found no one there, finally calling Kreacher and after ensuring that he wasn't a ghost and was Master Black found out what was happening at Hogwarts. Making his way there he shocked everyone when he sent curse after curse at unsuspecting Death Eaters, watching as Severus Snape saved Remus' life. It was after that the three men decided to put the past behind them and grow up.

"Kreacher seems to have outdone himself with the feast he has prepared. It seems he has a soft spot for Hermione." Remus said.

"It seems we all have a soft spot for the little know-it-all." Severus Snape added smiling.

"Talking about soft spots for Hermione, are all of the Weasley's coming Remus?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"All of the Weasley's will be here except Ron of course. He made some excuse to Ginny about watching the store so George could be here. Ginny said she would have hexed him if she didn't have Teddy in her arms." He explained.

"Ron is still holding a grudge against Hermione for going to University? What did he expect from someone with her intelligence?" Snape queried.

"By this time he would have wanted three babies and one on the way." Sirius snorted.

"Who else will be joining this little party?" Severus asked Sirius as he stood to stretch his legs.

"Minerva, Kingsley ,Neville and Luna are all coming. Harry didn't think Hermione would be comfortable with too many people. He said he would be here with Hermione and her parents by eleven. Which means he should be here any moment."

"We're here" they heard as Harry entered the front hall.

"We're in the library Harry," Sirius called to his godson.

All three men stood to see Harry Potter walk into the library followed by a very stunning Hermione Granger and her parents. Severus shook Mr. Grangers hand as Remus took Hermione in a great big hug.

"We missed you Hermione. Look at you, you're gorgeous!" He released her only for Sirius to pick her up and twirl her around.

"Beauty and brains! The Wizarding world won't know what hit them. Welcome home Mione."

Sirius put her down and Hermione turned to her former potions master and walked into his arms for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We're going to have to guard you like the sorcerer's stone!"

Hermione laughed and introduced her parents to Remus and Sirius. The Grangers felt they already knew the werewolf and animagus since they had heard so many stories about them.

"Hermione I gave you the room you stayed in here before with Ginny, only with a few modifications. Harry will you take her things up there? Now young lady come sit here and tell us all about life in America." He patted the seat next to him on the sofa.

"First of all thank you Sirius for letting me stay here while I start my job at the Ministry. It would be tough commuting from home every day; we all know how much I love flooing and apparating a far distance."

"Don't mention it Hermione, its nice when this place is full of people and laughter. As long as you don't mind living with two old men, a four year old and the two love birds."

Everyone laughed except for Remus and Severus.

"Who are you calling old?" Remus said.

"I resent that," said Severus at the same time, "Since I am the same age as you."

Hermione laughed, "None of you are old, you would think forty- two was ancient the way you talk Sirius. By the way, how is that plan working for you Professor Snape, you know the one where you dropped the glamour and none of the girls would have a crush on you because you were too old?"

"Obviously not too well since I quit teaching and work for the Ministry now. Teenage girls are frightening." Everyone laughed at the look on his face.

"Professor you actually thought they wouldn't be attracted to you because you were older? Don't you know that's why they were attracted?" Mrs. Granger said.

"I don't follow."

"David is fifteen years older than me, I was attracted to him because he was older and more mature than the boys I went to college with. Anyway some girls find older men more attractive because boys their own age are too immature for them."

Hermione's father did not look that old, Severus knew her mother was only a few years older than him, but that would make her father almost sixty, and the man did not look it. Severus was wondering what they would think if they knew he wanted to take Hermione out on a date. He wanted to ask her out when she was his apprentice but she was with Ron and she was still young. Now at the age of forty two he knew what he wanted, and the beautiful Gryffindor was it. Now he only had to hope that she didn't have a boyfriend.

"So, what is University in America like? Same as here?" Sirius asked.

"Well you don't have to know what your course of study is right away, and they take collegiate sports very seriously. It's almost a business. Basketball and Football are the most popular."

"Any boyfriends Hermione?" Remus asked knowing that's what Severus wanted to know but wouldn't ask.

"I did not have enough time for a steady boyfriend, so the answer is no. I did date but very rarely but I have great friends." She answered slightly blushing. She knew who she wanted for a boyfriend but wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Her mother knew who she was interested in and they had a heart to heart recently about it. That was why she said what she said about younger girls being attracted to older men.

"That's ok Mione, I'm sure you won't be dateless for long. One look at you, wizards and Muggles will both be knocking at your door." Harry said entering the room again. He glanced at Severus with a "you better act soon" look. Harry knew Severus was interested in Hermione; the two had long talks since the war and have actually become friends.

Severus glared at Harry, Sirius and Remus had to look away snickering. Mr. Granger did not miss the exchange and knew the former potions master was attracted to his daughter. He smiled to himself knowing what his wife had told him earlier about Hermione's affections.

It wasn't long before they heard the floo activated in the drawing room and the Weasley's entered the library. Hermione was hugged, kissed, and twirled. Red head after red head greeted her and Ginny was beaming thrilled she no longer was the only woman living at Grimmauld. The front door opened and Minerva, Neville and Luna arrived. Neville was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts living there with Luna who was now his wife. Minerva was Headmistress and still trying to get Snape back as potions professor. Soon the Minister himself showed up to greet his new assistant.

Kreacher and Winky, Sirius had hired Winky to help Kreacher keep up the house, came in to announce brunch was ready. They all went to the dining room and sat around the large table.

Hermione was thrilled to be back amongst the people she loved. She missed days like these, her university experience was wonderful but she was alone most of the time. The brief visits from her parents and Harry and Ginny were few and far between. Family and friends were what she needed now. She was only sorry Ron didn't come. She knew he was dating Lavender and was happy for him. She only hoped that some day they could have back a bit of their friendship.

She looked around the table at her friends, these are the people she fought alongside to defeat Voldermort. These were some of the bravest people in the world and none braver than her former potions master. She was in awe of the sacrifices he had made both physical and emotional to end the terror that was the dark lord. There of course were more handsome men, Sirius being one of them, but Hermione was attracted to Severus as much for his intellect as for the fact that the man was just plain sexy. That voice alone sent shivers down her spine. She compared every guy she dated in college to Severus and every one of them was lacking. She had come to the conclusion that she was attracted to Severus and wondered if he could be a little interested in her. She risked a glance at the object of her thoughts and saw that he was staring at her. It was almost as though he was in her mind. He was! Stop that!

"_Why?"_

"_Because my thoughts are private you dam bat"_

"_Couldn't help it you looked so pensive. Oh and Hermione I am interested very interested."_

She could feel the blush creep up her face and wanted to hide it as much as she could. She noticed Ginny was holding a sleeping Teddy in her arms. Hermione offered to take him and put him in his room. Remus said he would do it but Hermione waved him away. She needed to get away before anyone noticed her flushed appearance. She made it to Teddy's room which she remembered was right next to Remus'. When she covered Teddy with a blanket and stood up she felt two arms encircle her waist and someone lean their chin on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Severus' dark eyes.

"Humph!" She snorted.

"Don't be angry, I was curious." He said as he nipped her ear. Oh God he nipped her ear. She was melting.

"Well we all know what curiosity did don't we?" She answered trying desperately to ignore the feelings creeping into her body as he kissed her neck.

"I thought I was a bat not a cat." He said gripping her waist tighter.

"More like a dam hawk." He turned her around to face him pulling her into a very close

embrace.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow, we'll celebrate your first day at the ministry." Dinner? She

wanted dessert first.

What the hell, she put her arms around his neck and let her breasts brush against his chest.

That was all it took for him to bend his head and brush her lips with his.

"You little Minx, your parents are right downstairs. Come on lets go, dessert is on the table."

"Treacle tart is not what I am interested in at the very moment."

"Treacle tart or whatever other sweet confection the house elves prepared is the only dessert

you are getting today Miss Granger with your parents in this house. Now behave yourself, lets

go." He was grinning and Hermione wished she had a camera to capture that rare occurrence.

Back in the dining room Hermione took her seat and accepted the cup of tea Ginny offered. "Ok

missy, where were you this whole time and why are you blushing? Considering you and Severus were

gone at the same time I am assuming you were with him, hmm? Well?"

"Well what? We talked that's all." Hermione could not suppress the grin on her face.

"Really, I am supposed to believe that." Ginny whispered.

"Ok so he nipped my ear and kissed my neck, oh yeah and gave me an all too brief kiss on the lips."

"And??"

"And we are going out to dinner tomorrow night after work to celebrate my working at the

ministry."

"Wow Mione your back a day and you have a date with one of Witch Weekly's most eligible

wizards.

"What?"

"Actually there's four others in this room." The red head laughed at Hermione's face.

"Who? " She asked smiling knowing at least two of them.

"Well, Harry is no longer considered eligible since we've been together so long so its Remus, Sirius, Fred, George and your sexy professor and guess who was the number one eligible wizard?."

"Sirius?"

"No dear, our former snarky, sneering potions professor, and I don't think he was too happy about it. Something about the dam teenage girls and their crushes."

Both women started laughing and when Harry asked what so funny they laughed even harder.

"I was just telling Hermione about Witch Weekly's poll to find the most eligible wizard and informed her five of them were in this room."

Fred, George and Sirius beamed, Remus blushed and Severus glared. "That was the most insufferable month of my life. Endless owls!"

Hermione laughed but sobered when Fred informed her there was going to be a most eligible witch list next month and was sure she would be on it. Severus vowed to himself that he would make sure Miss Granger was no longer eligible when that list came out.

The following day Hermione walked into the ministry with Harry, Remus and Sirius. All three men worked there, Harry as an Auror, Remus for the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures, and Sirius who was a member of the Wizengamot. Hermione was escorted to Minister Shacklebolts office and spent her day getting acquainted with the staff and meeting the Muggle Prime Ministers staff as well. There was an entrance to Britain's Prime Minister's office that only a few select people could make use of and Hermione was one of them. Kingsley had a much more cordial and friendly relationship with the Muggle leader, working hand in hand to ensure both worlds worked together to avoid the mistakes of the past.

Hermione felt this job was made for her; she would be the liaison between both worlds, working closely with both offices. It required her to have extensive knowledge of Britain's government as well as the wizard government. She wasn't this excited since her first day at Hogwarts.

Speaking of Hogwarts it was getting close to that time when she would meet Severus for dinner. He told her the previous night he would meet her at her office, he was the new head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Hermione wore the traditional wizard robes to the ministry that day with a simple black pencil skirt and white blouse underneath. She had brought with her a black sleeveless v-necked dress and strappy sandals. A few minutes before Severus said he would meet her she went to the ladies room and changed. She didn't bring dress robes and she hoped he was comfortable with her wearing Muggle clothes.

Ten minutes later when Hermione looked up from clearing her desk she saw him walk into the office. He was not in black but a grey suit, light blue shirt and grey and blue tie. He looked amazing. She saw his eyes light up when he looked at her dress.

"How did you know to wear Muggle clothes tonight Miss Granger?"

"I didn't, Muggles however have a better grasp on fashion than wizards and it's what I like. Do you approve Severus?" She asked twirling around.

"Absolutely Hermione." He answered with a twinkle in his eye. Twinkle? Snapes eyes twinkled? No it must have been her imagination. Now if he smiled she would really think she was going insane.

He took her hand and led her out of the office. She thought they would go to the apparition point but was surprised when they exited the building into Muggle London. He then walked to a parking garage right across the street and handed the attendant a ticket.

"You drive?" she asked.

"Why so surprised? I am half Muggle you know. As a boy I liked cars and promised myself if I ever had the opportunity to own one I would. The opportunity never arose since I spent most of my adult life at Hogwarts and in the service of two masters. Anyway now that I work here and live in Muggle London I decided to treat myself. Harry isn't the only one who likes cars, Remus has one also. Black still likes that motor cycle of his." He stopped when a black, yes of course black car was brought around. Treat himself? This was every man's dream car. At least most men she knew. He had a Porsche 911! Good lord that car fit him.

"Are they paying you this well?" She asked as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Not this well. I had made some very good investments when I was at Hogwarts and that reward we all got from the Ministry came in handy." He answered as he got in the driver's seat and looked over at her. "I'm finally able to be Severus, not Professor Snape, not the Death Eater or spy. Just plain old Severus."

Hermione looked at the man next to her as he maneuvered the car into traffic, "There is nothing plain nor old about you Severus Snape."

As Hermione watched Severus drive she thought about what he was like as a younger man. She knew the story of course from Harry about Snapes friendship with Lily and his love for her. She wondered if things were different and if Lily did survive would he be with her.

"What thoughts are going on in that brilliant mind of yours?' He asked glancing at her, taking a longer look at her legs than he should considering he was driving.

"Nothing. Just woolgathering."

"Hermione I know you were thinking about something and I am still Slytherin enough to enter that mind of yours so what has you pensive again?

"Promise you won't get angry?"

"What could I possibly be angry with you about?"

Taking a breath she said, "I was thinking about you and how your life would have been different if you were free of Voldermort and if Lily lived." She had her head bent and was suddenly very interested in the dashboard of the car.

"Look at me." She heard him say. She looked up and he pulled the car into an empty space on the street. "I loved Lily. I was also an angry teenager and knew nothing about love. She was beautiful and kind and my friend. I was stupid and jealous of James and Sirius because they were everything I would never have been. The loyalty I showed all these years was for the memory of my dear friend. Would I have married her if James wasn't around? I don't know, at twenty probably if she would have had me but we probably would have ended up in a divorce. As far as my life being different, of course it would have been different. I would not have had to live with the guilt all those years. The positive in all this is I am still relatively young in the Wizarding world and can live my life as I see fit and right now I want to take a beautiful woman out to dinner to celebrate her new job and new beginnings." Then he smiled, two days in a row Severus Snape smiled.

He pulled the car back into traffic and it wasn't long before he stopped in front of a restaurant in one of the trendier neighborhoods in London. There was valet parking and Hermione was happy she wore her little black dress. They were escorted to a nice table in the back where they could have a bit of privacy. Severus ordered a bottle of wine and they reviewed the menu. The cuisine was an eclectic array of continental foods. Their dinner was wonderful and the conversation was typical for Severus and Hermione. They talked about their jobs and she told him how comfortable she felt with the staff in both offices.

She asked him if he had dated anyone in the last few years. He told her that he did have a few dates but there wasn't anyone special in his life. It was similar to what she said the other day about not having time. He had spent the last few years rebuilding his life, romance was not something he needed then but he was open to it now.

"Why now Severus? Why not four years ago before I went to university?"

"Because you were just out of a relationship with Weasley and you needed to finish your education. And before you ask yes I was attracted to you then but you weren't ready for a relationship with me and quite honestly I wasn't ready for that either. Make no mistakes about it Hermione I want a relationship with you, not just sex. I am just over forty-two and I no longer want to waste any more time. So are you truly interested in dating your old potions teacher?

She looked at him letting him see the desire I her eyes, "No, as much as I liked Slughorn I really don't think I want to date him." She saw him relax after she said the word "no". "However if you're asking me if I want to date my former sexy mature potions master then the answer is yes, oh yes, date him and do much more with him."

"And on that note I better pay the bill and get you home before Black sends out the search party. He let me know it was a work night and I shouldn't keep you out too late."

"Sirius said that." She laughed, "I have to tell him to mind his own business or I'll start interfering in his dates."

"Not much of that for him or Remus lately I'm afraid. Sirius seems to be bored with the latest flavors of the month and Remus is concentrating on raising Teddy. Tonks doesn't see the boy often."

"I still can't get over Tonks cheating on Remus. She was after him for so long and then she sleeps with another auror."

"She is a foolish girl, what bothers Remus more than anything is that she does not see Teddy as often as she should. He fought for custody but he didn't want her out of the boy's life."

They talked a little more about their friends and before they knew it he was parking his car in front of where number 12 Grimmauld would be if Muggles could see it. At the front door Severus wasted no time in pulling Hermione into his arms.

"Any other night I would ask you back to my flat and have my way with you but I have to leave early tomorrow morning for Berlin, I have a meeting with my German counterpart about trade regulations."

She rolled her eyes, "Sounds exciting."

"Not as exciting as taking you out again Friday night. Care to spend the weekend with me Miss Granger?"

"Why Mr. Snape are you asking me to spend the weekend with you in your flat? Just the two of us? Whatever will we do?"

"Oh Granger I could think of one or two things I would like to do with you." He said and then to demonstrate his intent he lowered his head and took her lips in a searing passionate kiss that left her knees weak and her body hot. They explored each other's mouths, he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and gave her a nip.

"I better get out of here before I end up taking you up against the door." He pulled away and gave her one more kiss on the lips and then left.

Sighing Hermione went into the house. She walked through the entrance hall and heard voices coming from the kitchen. It was still relatively early and she went to say hello. Remus, Sirius, Ginny and Harry were in the kitchen having a cup of tea and biscuits. Apparently Teddy was in bed. When they saw her they all greeted her and Ginny got her a cup of tea.

"Sooo how was dinner?" Sirius asked with one of his crooked smiles.

"You are so subtle Sirius. Dinner was very nice, the night a little too short if you ask me. It seems someone told Severus he should have me back early because it was a work night."

Ginny was annoyed, "Who would do that?" Looking at Sirius she said, "You didn't, Sirius Black mind your own business." She stood there with her hands on her hips and that's when Hermione noticed it. A beautiful diamond ring was on Ginny's left hand.

"Oh my God! " She looked at Harry's grinning face, "It's about time!" Hugging her best friend she congratulated him and Ginny on their engagement.

"Thanks Mione, but don't think I'm not going to forget about interrogating you about your date, and you," Ginny looked at Sirius, "why did you do that?"

Laughing Sirius said, "I didn't think the fool would listen to me."

"Don't flatter yourself mutt, he has to leave early for Germany tomorrow, we do however have plans Friday for the weekend. Yes I said weekend."

Harry whistled and Remus grinned. Sirius barked, "Well at least he's not as big a fool as I thought. You two are really compatible you know. I do however have to have the, "you hurt her I'll kill you talk with him."

Hermione couldn't answer because Ginny was pulling her into the other room. The redhead couldn't help herself she wanted to know about the date. The two women talked for a while about the men in their lives. Ginny told Hermione she did not want a big extravaganza like Bill and Fleur. She wanted a small wedding at the Burrow with only her and Harry's closest friends. They had decided on a short engagement and were planning for August. That was when she asked Hermione to be her maid of honor.

Hermione was thrilled; of course she would be there for Ginny. She knew Ron would be Harry's best man and she was hoping they could rebuild their friendship.

Sirius called them back into the kitchen and the girls saw champagne open on the table. "A toast to my godson and his future wife. Congratulations you two, I hope nothing but joy and happiness for you both."

"Here here," all of them said and drank the bubbly drink.

"And on that note I will bid you all good night. I too have an early day tomorrow." Remus left soon to be followed by everyone else. Hermione fell asleep thinking it really was a good day.

The rest of the week went by quickly for Hermione. She thought it would drag since she was anticipating the weekend but instead she was busy at work and Ginny kept her occupied at home talking about wedding plans. Friday finally came and Hermione was filled with anticipation, she saw Severus briefly before he went into a meeting with Kingsley, he told her he was in meetings all day and will pick her up at home that evening at seven. He wanted to kiss her but there were too many people around so he winked at her. That of course caused her to blush and she received some interesting looks from the staff.

Later she came home through the floo she heard voices in the kitchen. She didn't normally use the floo network but she didn't want to waste time walking to and from apparition points and she wanted to be ready for Severus tonight. She didn't go to the kitchen but went to her room instead to take a quick shower and grab her weekend bag.

It was just before seven when Hermione went to the kitchen to let her housemates know she would be leaving soon. She was surprised when she saw the kitchen was occupied by not only Harry, Ginny and Sirius but Ron and Lavender Brown were there as well. Lavender was gushing over Ginny's ring and Ron was talking to Harry at the table. Sirius looked up and saw Hermione and gave her a smile.

"I didn't hear you get home Mione, are you leaving already?"

Hermione nodded and she looked over at Ron. He looked up at her and said, "Hello Hermione, welcome home."

Lavender making sure Hermione knew she was with Ron put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Yes Hermione welcome home. Isn't it wonderful about Harry and Ginny, so romantic to get married to your childhood sweetheart, isn't it love?" She looked at Ron and gave him a kiss staking her claim. Hermione didn't care, she could have him, Hermione had six foot two of real man picking her up for the weekend.

"Yes I am thrilled for Harry and Ginny."

"Well I think there is nothing more special then getting married. Everything else is not as important as being with the one you love." Hermione knew this was meant as a dig towards her choice to pursue an education but she let it go.

"I couldn't agree with you more Miss Brown." Hermione turned around to see Severus walk in with Remus and Teddy behind him. "Hello darling," he said as he put his arms around her waist, "Remus let me in are you ready?"

"Darling? Ready for what?" asked a red faced Ron Weasley.

"Hermione and I have a reservation for dinner and then plans for the weekend." He very genially answered Ron. He looked at Harry and Ginny, "Remus told me you finally asked Ginny to marry you Harry. Congratulations both of you."

Ron was dumbstruck, Hermione was having dinner and spending the weekend with Snape of all people. Snape! He still thought of him as the greasy git from the dungeons and not the war hero.

"Well Severus I'm ready, my bag is in the hall." She looked at her house mates. "We'll see you Sunday for brunch." She gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen followed by Severus. He took her bag and shrunk it and put it in his pocket. Once again he was in Muggle clothes and so was she.

Once they were outside Hermione started laughing, she turned around and looked at Severus and gave him a kiss, "You have perfect timing."

"I thought you were going to hex her. And the look on Weasley's face was priceless."

"Please enough about Ron and his girlfriend. I would rather talk about where those reservations are for dinner."

Back in the kitchen Ron looked at Harry in disgust after Lavender and Ginny excused themselves to look at bridal magazines in the library. "I know you trust him now and are friendly with the git but really Harry your ok with her dating the greasy bat?"

"Actually Ron yeah I am. Not that it would really matter anyway she is an adult and rather intelligent. By the way he isn't greasy and if you tried to get to know him I think you would like him."

"Not likely, Sirius are you going to sit there and not say anything, its Snivellus!"

Sirius sighed, "Ron that was years ago, Severus is a different person and so am I. He is one of the bravest men I have ever known and though we started out enemies we now have a healthy friendship."

"But he's old."

"Hey I think I mentioned the other day I don't like being called old, Snape, Sirius and I are the same age." Remus added his opinion to the conversation.

"Well I guess Hermione being a bookworm and boring has to get a date wherever she can, I just wish it wasn't with that git."

"Ron you're an idiot." Harry looked at his friend. "Hermione is bloody gorgeous and if she wasn't with Severus there would be a number of men lined up at her door bookworm or not. As it is there are several wizards at the ministry interested in her and Kingsley mentioned the Muggle Prime Minister's deputy asked about her status as well."

"But Harry its Snape." Harry and the other two men just shook their heads.

"Close your eyes." Severus said to her when they reached the apparition point.

"Why?"

"Because I am taking you to dinner Miss Granger, now close your eyes." He pulled her close to him so he could easily apparate to their destination.

When they landed and Hermione opened her eyes she gasped at what she saw before her. Venice! He took her to Venice! She looked up at him in shock.

"Our reservations are for eight so we have time to walk around and see some of the city."

"Severus Snape you are a romantic!"

He scowled that Professor Snape scowl, "Don't let it get out you'll ruin me."

They walked around for a while and Hermione was amazed at the beauty of Venice. Dinner was wonderful but the best part of the night had to be the gondola ride. Hermione didn't think there could be anything more romantic then being in the arms of someone you are beginning a relationship with in a gondola in Venice. Add to that the someone you are with is kissing you senseless and all you can think about is everything his lips and hands could be doing if you weren't in such a public arena. It wasn't long before Severus apparated them to his apartment.

They were in his living room and Hermione barely looked around before he picked her up and brought her right into his bedroom. Severus undressed her, kissing each patch of skin he revealed. When he removed her bra and knickers he stared at her in awe. She was beautiful.

Hermione knew he was fit but she did not expect a very toned and defined chest. There were twenty year old men that didn't have a body that good. Once she divested him of all his clothes she was the one to stare in awe at a very well endowed Severus Snape.

He gently pulled her close to him and let her feel his body's arousal. His kiss was heated and she responded in kind. They caressed each other and it wasn't long before he laid her on the bed and bathed her body in kisses. He used his tongue to pleasure her first before taking her completely sheathing himself in her warm heat. He made love to her that first time slowly, consuming her, pleasuring her, giving all he had to her the way he never gave of himself before. They were completely in sync, body and soul.

They made love two more times that night before falling asleep in each other's arms. She woke up first and used the bathroom. Once she was back in bed she looked at her sleeping lover and smiled.

"What are you staring at witch?"

"How could you know I was staring?"

Rising and pinning her to the bed he looked at her and said, "I was a spy for years Hermione, I know when I am being watched."

"I was admiring your fine form if you must know. Do you work out every day? I mean you have quite a body Severus, no wonder you hid it under those ridiculous layers."

Laughing he said, "Well when you are constantly in danger of being tortured with the cruciatus curse or whatever else that maniac could come up with you tend to keep in shape. I just never stopped the regimen, I actually enjoy the workout, and with a younger lover I really do need to keep in shape don't you think. After all I have to compete with the likes of Weasley."

Hermione snorted, "Please I was worn out before you last night and as for competing with Ron Weasley, there my dear Professor is no comparison. You are much more man than he will ever be.

"Worn out? Does that mean you are too tired for a proper good morning?" He was already arousing her. His lips found that sensitive spot on her neck. She felt his arousal and opened herself to him.

"Hmmm, good morning to you too Severus," She moaned as he found that magic spot that sent her into glorious spasms.

Much later after a very satisfying shower Severus and Hermione went out into the kitchen and made breakfast together. She got her fist real look at his apartment. It was everything his old home at Spinners end wasn't, open, light and spacious. The living area consisted of a living room with one wall flanked by bookshelves, a dining area and a nice sized kitchen. A large window showed a view of London, letting in a great deal of light. The color scheme was of course black, green and silver. It was very Slytherin and very nice. Apparently Severus Snape liked Muggle television because he had a large television in his living room, a black leather sofa and arm chair faced the TV.

"Television Severus? A DVD and a compact disc player stereo system? A Porsche and now this? Careful someone might mistake you for a Muggle." She teased.

"I told you half Muggle, even though I hated the man I did like to watch television back in the day. And Muggle television can be rather entertaining. I have one of those memberships for movies and rent some American television shows."

"Really, what have you watched recently? " She walked over to the television and saw some DVD's. The Soprano's! Snape watched The Soprano's!

"Yes I like The Soprano's. As well as Law and Order and some of their comedy shows. British TV is good also, some dramas keep my attention. And don't tell the bloody marauders but football (soccer) is much better than Quidditch."

"Sex and The City is a favorite of mine."

"Me too but I'm not talking about the show my dear. Now forget the telly and come over here and eat."

She laughed, "When you pull out the laptop I will think I was in an alternate universe."

He frowned, "A television I can operate Hermione, and the DVD player is easy enough. Computers scare me. I would love to learn though; it is fascinating what Muggles can do."

"Are you spending time with Arthur Weasley?" She laughed when she sat down to a plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

"No just allowed to embrace things I couldn't before. Hogwarts is not technology friendly and I spent more time there than anywhere else. Although I think Albus would have loved The Soprano's."

They spent the rest of the day out in London. He took her to the British Museum to see the new Egyptian exhibit. They had lunch and she persuaded him into taking her to Harrods where she bought a pair of shoes and while he had went to the restroom a very sexy piece of lingerie in his favorite shade of green. When he saw the bag he asked what it was and she said it was a surprise for later.

They decided to stay in for dinner and instead of cooking they ordered in. It was all perfectly normal and very non magical. They watched the telly and laughed at an old Monty Python movie. She snuggled with him on the sofa and was amazed at how incredibly comfortable and just right it felt. When the movie was over and Severus's hands went wandering Hermione excused herself and went to the loo. When she came out she took his breath away. Standing before him Hermione had on a very lacy, very sexy teddy. That was a vision Severus Tobias Snape wanted to remember forever. He was sitting on the sofa and she walked over and straddled his lap. They made it to the bedroom much later.

The next day was Sunday and they were expected at Grimmauld Place for brunch at noon. Hermione woke Severus up in a very satisfying way and he made sure he reciprocated in the same manner. This weekend was absolutely amazing as far as Hermione was concerned and she didn't want it to end. She was falling in love, it was mind blowing. For Snape he had already fallen in love with his little know-it-all years ago and never in his wildest dreams thought she could feel the same way. He hoped that before the year was over he and Hermione could think about building a life together.

Severus and Hermione walked into the entrance hall of number 12 Grimmauld Place holding hands. They heard voices coming from the kitchen and went to find Molly Weasley talking to her daughter about the upcoming wedding.

"Hermione, Severus did you have a good weekend?" Ginny asked.

"Yes we did Ginny. Molly how are you?"

The older woman looked up at Hermione and had a disapproving look on her face. Oh no here it comes thought Severus.

"So it's true. You two are a couple. I thought Ron was being overly dramatic."

"Mum stop." Ginny said hoping her mother wouldn't make a scene.

"Molly, Severus and I are a couple now and we are very happy."

"Hermione he is old enough to be your father. And you," she looked at Severus, "she is a former student of yours."

"That covers most marriageable witches in England Molly. I did teach for nearly twenty years." He answered her now a little annoyed. He knew Hermione's parents had no problem with them dating. Hermione told him the other night her mother was in full support.

"Molly my parents approve this relationship, not mind you that it really matters since I am an adult. Severus and I care deeply for each other. And we are happy, please be happy for us."

Molly looked from one to the other and sighed. "Severus Snape if you hurt her in any way you will see how powerful of a witch I am." She stood and hugged Hermione and then went over to Snape and gave him a Molly hug.

"Don't worry Molly, he won't hurt her or he will meet the wrath of the marauders."

Turning around Severus and Hermione saw the smirking faces of Harry, Sirius, Remus and the smallest marauder Teddy.

Over the course of the next two months Hermione and Severus built a strong relationship. She spent so much time at his apartment that by early August he asked her to move in. Especially after July 1sts issue of Witch Weekly came listing Miss Hermione Granger as the most eligible witch in Wizarding Britain but stating that the beautiful witch has been seen around the town with none other than the most eligible wizard, Severus Snape. The magazine speculated that the two would probably not be eligible much longer and the top spots should go to Sirius Black and one of the Patil twins.

Hermione said yes to moving in but only after Ginny and Harry's wedding. She didn't think Ginny could handle her not being there to rescue her from Molly's constant meddling with the wedding plans. As it was the small intimate wedding had turned into a medium sized event and growing every minute. Ginny had to threaten to elope to convince Molly that she didn't want to invite cousin so and so who she had never met and lived in Australia the last ten years. Ginny was also worried about the bachelor party since Sirius was running it. She couldn't get any information out of him or Remus so she asked Hermione to see what she could get out of Severus. At which point Snape became very Snapelike and told Hermione that he had years experience as a Death Eater and spy and there was nothing she could do to get any information from him. He did not take into account how convincing Hermione could be when she wore a certain green teddy. He had underestimated her powers of persuasion and gave her the information she wanted and she gave him the release he needed.

It turned out that yes there would be strippers, and no he won't look and yes he will make sure Harry behaves, and no he won't look, no he didn't know the location because they were going by portkey and of course he won't look.

"How come you don't know where it is?" she asked later as the lay cuddling in his bed.

"Because Black is devious and knows some of our women will use certain tactics to get answers from us and some of us are just too weak to resist."

"You're not weak Severus."

"When it comes to you I am putty in your hands my dear."

She laughed, "That was definitely not putty in my hands, more like steel."

"Minx," he said and then decided he would make her putty in his hands.

The bachelor party went on and there were no disasters, when asked about the entertainment Severus told Hermione that the strippers were adequate not that he looked mind you. He did however regale to her the tale of Mr. Ronald Weasley's attempt to charm one of the strippers who was quick to inform the very inebriated Ron that she did have a boyfriend and said boyfriend was a rather large rugby player. After which Ron asked everyone what rugby was.

The day of the wedding came and it was a beautiful affair. Ginny with the help of Hermione was able to keep the ceremony and reception as simple and gaudy free as possible. Molly cried, Arthur beamed and Sirius stood proud. By now he looked at Harry as if he was his son. The bride was stunning in her white gown and her Maid of Honor was breathtaking as far as Severus was concerned. A few others looked at Hermione with longing but she only had eyes for one very sexy former professor.

Later that night after the bride and groom left for their honeymoon Severus and Hermione apparated back to his apartment and made love. As they lay in the bed holding each other he nuzzled her hair and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

He never thought he saw a witch move as quickly as his witch did. Before he knew it he was on his back and she was straddling his hips.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said witch that I love you."

"Severus Snape how dare you!"

"What?"

"I wanted to say it first, I was just waiting for the right time." She pouted.

"Say what Hermione?" he asked his eyes twinkling. Twinkling again!

"I love you, you bat."

"I thought I was a Hawk?"

"Hawk, bat, both are black with wings. Anyway I wanted to tell you I love you first."

"I told you when we first started seeing each other I was tired of waiting. I love you, you little know-it-all."

A few weeks later when Severus took Hermione to Venice for their four month anniversary they had dinner in the same restaurant and took a romantic ride in a gondola. That was when Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons, former Death Eater and spy asked Hermione Granger, the golden girl of Gryffindor, know-it-all bookworm to marry him. Whereas she accepted and nearly turned the gondola over when she hugged, snogged and attacked her man.

Check back later for the wedding and some romances for Moony and Padfoot.


End file.
